Will You Marry Me? (MM2-2)
by SGxElPsyKongroo-0-PWxObjection
Summary: Homura Akemi experiences a surprise visit by Madoka at the top of a cliff overlooking Mitakihara. She finally confesses her love to Madoka and things take an unexpected turn. (A Spiritual Sequel to "Confrontation")


Will You Marry Me?  
Madoka Magica

It was a cold December night, much like any other. I stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the bright twinkling lights of Mitakihara below. I was so lonely. Madoka flew back to America for Christmas, leaving me with no one to hang out with for a good week and a half. I was used to being alone, but a week without Madoka was hard. I literally couldn't wait for her return on Friday.

I was getting ready to leave when I heard some rustling in the distance. I was about to summon a weapon when a human figure began to emerge from the darkness. It was Madoka, I could tell by her shiny pink hair. I was shocked. Shouldn't Madoka be on an entirely different continent? How was she here right now?

"I'm sorry, Homura-chan." She apologized. "My brother got sick while in America and we were forced to fly back to Japan a few days early. It's been so hectic, I've haven't had the chance to tell you yet."

"It's fine, Madoka." I told her. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, Homura-chan." Madoka dryly laughed at me. "You're acting like I've been gone for a couple of months." She stopped and I could see her mind then get taken over by fear.

"S-speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about something." Madoka was clearly very nervous. I open my mouth to comfort her, but Madoka then threw a complete curveball at me.

"Homura-chan, are… are we more than just friends?"

I immediately forgot how to breathe and fell to my knees. Madoka tried to help me with some ineffective CPR, but that didn't really help. I could feel Madoka move in as she tried the mouth to mouth. I managed to recover and Madoka recoiled once she realized what she had just done.

"Oh… I… I'm so sorry, Homura-chan. Doing something like that… and right after asking such a weird question…"

"It's fine." I assured her. "No need to be embarrassed."

"But what if someone saw that?"

Madoka was clearly freaking out right now. I had to calm her down.

"They would have just seen my life saved by a wonderful young physician. That's all."

This seemed to work and Madoka took several deep breaths. She continued her question from before I almost fainted.

"A-anyway, I've noticed how you treat me to a night out every day I'm available. I never thought much about this, until I talked to some of my old friends in America." Madoka paused. Her weak voice became even weaker. "They found it very bizarre for two friends to hang out that often and I don't think it was entirely a cultural thing. I realize now that I spend more time with you than I do with Sayaka. Weird, don't you think?"

I slowly nodded in agreement. I could already see where she was going with this. I decided to answer Madoka's question before she could ask it. It wouldn't leave my mouth easily, but I had to say it. It was my moment.

"It's true, even the best of friends don't spend that much time together." I paused and smiled. "Who said we were just friends though?"

I cursed myself. I held back. All I did was raise the tension even more.

"Wh… what? Do you see me as a little sister, Homura-chan? Or do you love me in the other way?"

Madoka said this almost as a whisper. Clearly, I wasn't intended to hear this. The last part intrigued me. If I confessed now, would she accept me? Madoka was still lost in thought as I walked up to her. I took a deep breath and whispered something into Madoka's ear.

"I love you, Madoka."

I pulled away, expecting to see a bright red Madoka. Instead, she stayed relatively calm. I then received a little kiss on the nose. I was too stunned to muster any kind of response.

"I love you too, Homura-chan." Madoka told me with a smile. "Deep down, I've always hoped all those night out were actually dates. This is fantastic. I guess there's only one more thing to ask."

"Wh-what's that?" I asked her this. Madoka gave me a cheerful smile.

"Will you marry me, Homura-chan?"

"Of course!" I cried out, filled with joy. "I… I feel the same way. This has been my dream for the longest time."

Sayaka Miki was wrong. Madoka didn't push me into the friend zone. She felt the same way I did. I felt so happy. However, Madoka then started laughing. Alarm bells started going off.

"I… can't believe it. Miki-san was right. Looks like I owe her 20,000 yen."

"Huh?"

Madoka's speech pattern was suddenly completely wrong. She sounded like Mami Tomoe. It sounded like Mami Tomoe was speaking through Madoka. I then realized what had happened. No, it couldn't be true.

It was though. Just as I figured everything out, the Madoka in front of me burst into dozens of multi-coloured ribbons. I then heard the sound of a megaphone turning on. Kyoko Sakura started speaking over the loudspeaker.

"You've just been pranked, Homura Akemi. The Madoka we were talking to was a fake created by Mami. Haha. No hard feelings, right?"

I was furious. I automatically pulled out a machine gun and switched off the safety. I wasn't sure where they were, but I was going to find them. Sayaka too. No one plays around with my feelings and gets away with it.

"It's magical girl hunting season!"

~The End~


End file.
